The generation and existence of insulin insensitivity as a contributing cause of carbohydrate abnormalities is being investigated. We will compare perfusions of single component insulin across the forearm of stable nonketoacidotic, nonobese diabetics with normal subjects made hyperglycemic. The effects of systemic hyperinsulinism (induced by intravenous infusion of insulin) will be studied with respect to glucose disposal rates, insulin secretion, and glucagon-insulin relationships. Specifically, we intend to find out whether hyperinsulinism generates its own resistance. Furthermore, we will study the interaction of insulin and glucagon upon peripheral adipose tissue and muscle during forearm perfusion studies.